


Traitor

by spixinblue



Series: V (1983) [1]
Category: V (1983)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spixinblue/pseuds/spixinblue
Summary: Michael Donovan. Leader of a rebellion, but what makes him one?Based on the 1983's tv show «V». I loved that show when I was a child. Years later I undertood context better and I could see the posibilities. This was posted on Livejournal when that was cool and clearly betaed by Mithen who I will forever be grateful for her help.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> 1\. English is not my mother language. I manage. Sort of. This was betaed.  
> 2\. I can slash everything. It's a thing. Even when it's not there, it is.

The Visitors have been searching for the rebels since day one... Diana is especially interested in Michael and Julie. The cold serpent would be very happy to play again with both of them before eating them. Michael and Julie ARE the rebellion in L.A., in fact, they are the rebellion in all of the USA. Without their guidance, their strength, their purpose, the rebellion would fail. Diana is the most intelligent Visitor and she knows if these two humans die, the rebellion will die with them. Michael and Julie also know this truth, they don´t talk about it, they don´t like it but they know it.

It is highly difficult to ignore the fact that to most Visitors, humans are the same as cows for us. After all, how many times have we asked ourselves the source of our dinner? If we are like a cow, if we have the same value as a burger, like a fish... and if we don´t like to think how the food is made before we eat it, how can we pretend the Visitors ask themselves the same? If the fish or the cow asked us to not eat them, would we hear them? Even if they could speak or think, would we care?

The Visitors doesn´t have resources, we are losing ours... if we were in their place and we had the same advanced technology wouldn't we do the same? Earth History is full of advanced civilizations killing less advanced, culturally or politically different nations because one of them wanted the resources of the other.

Michael is a reporter, he worked in South Asia, Africa and Latin America filming and interviewing men, women, kids, old and young, civilians and military. He lived the seventies working in those places, sometimes he still dreams about it. Sometimes, when he´s feeling really depressed those dreams are worse than dreaming about serpents and burgers.

Michael doesn´t talk about this with Julie, he doesn´t talk about this with anybody else in the rebellion. The fight against the Visitors has made them hard, yes... but not hard enough. Most of them are sure of the goodness of Humanity and the evilness of Visitors. Most of them just knew what happened a few blocks from their homes, some knew what happened in their city. The rest of the world was just a mystery, a few pictures in the papers or a few images on the TV. Michael knows better... most of his filming had been censored for years, but he filmed anyway and hoped.

What would they do, what would they think if they knew Michael´s more secret thoughts? What would happen if they knew he knows that are worse things than to be food to aliens. At least they have a legitimate reason to kill people. Diana would be very happy if she knew  
all of this. The Bitch. That´s why Michael doesn´t say anything. He is one of the leaders, he should be fearless and certain so he is. Most of the time he keeps these traitorous thoughts hidden and under layers and layers of loyalty to his species. Nobody in the rebellion will  
ever know about this, if they lose the battle it won´t be important what he believed or not; if they want to win he must be strong. If he wants Julie to keep some of her innocence he must be strong and hard and sure.

But here, in this place, he´s alone. So for a while he can be himself. Here, he´s not Donovan, the hero, Julie´s comfort, everybody´s guide. Here, he is just Michael. And for a while he can think those crazy ideas and doubt and fear, and be a traitor in the privacy of  
his mind. The warehouse is dark and the air smells like wet things left for too many days.This is fine, because that means nobody else has been here for a while. So he curls in a hidden place and waits for another traitor like him.

"This meeting is dangerous for both of us." Michael says a while later wearing his first real smile in days.

"But I had to see you," answers Martin also wearing his first real smile in days.


End file.
